


※瞳耀※引狼上身（下）

by wu_huo97



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 11:53:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wu_huo97/pseuds/wu_huo97
Summary: 上本垒内射填满他的小腹🙈





	※瞳耀※引狼上身（下）

正想着，怀里的展耀猛地弓起了身子，手下的小腹肌肉绷紧，他仰着头靠在他肩膀，难易抑制的呻吟声从喉咙里透出。

“嗯——~！”

展耀把眼睛埋进了白羽瞳的颈侧，然后做了好几次的挺腰。

“咕噜噜......”

精液溅到了隔间内壁上，他射了，一连射了好几波。

刚射过精的展耀像只濒死的鱼，站都站不稳，只能靠白羽瞳架着，白羽瞳见他这架势觉得有趣，也不等他缓过射精热，就开口调戏他。

“展大博士也是个爱玩的啊。”

他把搭着展耀小腹的手上移，摸到了他因为充血而隆起的乳头。那乳头肿的厉害，乳头和乳晕都要比正常男人大上两圈。

“你看这里......”他用手指把展耀的乳头按回了乳晕里，再松开手，看着乳头慢慢回弹。

“被别人调教得像女孩子一样了。”

“才...才没有！！”

“没有别人......”，展耀气还没喘匀就反驳道，他现在神智涣散，想也没想直接脱口而出，“是我自己...”

刚说完他就回过了神，顿时就觉得大事不妙，只想挖个洞钻进去再也不要见人了。

果然下一秒，他就觉得耳边一热，带着忍耐的低沉男声在他耳边响起。

“哦？是吗？”

“那展博士有没有自己玩儿过后面？”

接着，展耀就觉得有手指摸上了他后面的小穴口，那里敏感害羞，正随着白羽瞳的抚摸一耸一耸的收缩着。

“没...没有......”

白羽瞳探入了一根手指，“啧...”他咋舌，然后把展耀的臀瓣向外一掰，憋着气道，“不诚实。”

“啊！”展耀惊呼一声，然后抖着声音说，“一周...两次.......”

白羽瞳又探入了一根手指，仍是顺利的，内里的肉柔软温热，带着诱人的湿润度，此时正贪婪的吸着他的手指，仿佛被插入多深都不够。他皱眉，然后对着穴道里面柔软的凸起一掐，“又骗人！”

“啊——！！”展耀眼泪都被逼出来了，他抽搭了起来，求饶着喊，“每天...每天都有弄......”

白羽瞳一听，对着展耀汗津津的后颈就咬了一口。

展耀被咬得一哆嗦，随即又从嘴里轻叹出一口气。他承认他不是一个禁欲之人，别看他外表性冷淡，实则内心闷骚得很，虽然没达到那种真空穿西裤出门上班的地步，但也是备了不少小玩具来度过漫长深夜。

“咔哒。”是白羽瞳解开皮带扣的声音。

展耀情不自禁的吞咽着口水，他好奇的回头向下张望，待看到白羽瞳那根的时候，他就觉得自己的穴心一软。

好大......

白羽瞳伸手把他的腰托起来，然后把自己硕大的龟头抵在了还在“呼吸”一张一合的穴口。

展耀心跳如雷，感受着灼人的温度贴着自己的穴口摩擦，接着他就觉得自己腰上的手一紧。

“啊！”

一阵撕裂的痛从后面传来。

好疼......

太大了...比他最大号的玩具还要大......

感受到身下人的痛苦，白羽瞳心软了，他松开了展耀的腰，打算把刚没入的龟头拔出来。

“别...”

展耀喘着粗气，转过头看着他，“别拔出去...一口气进来.......”

白羽瞳心疼的吻去他的眼泪，扣着他的手又紧了些，然后猛地一挺腰。

“！”展耀大张着嘴，却是连声音都发不出，他屏着呼吸，疼得浑身发抖，冷汗直流。

除了紧紧地搂住展耀，还有帮展耀撸前面来分散注意力以外，白羽瞳什么都不敢做，他后悔了，后悔在没有润滑剂套子的条件下跟展耀做全套。

就这样坚持了一分钟，展耀缓了过来，他抬手抚上自己小腹上被白羽瞳顶的凸起的那一块，轻笑着道。

“嘿嘿嘿......”

“终于是让我给吃进肚子了。”

他转过头看白羽瞳，张着呼吸的嘴角又露出了小虎牙。

意料之外的，白羽瞳居然红了脸。见这架势，展耀变本加厉地调戏他，“动一动啊......”

然后夹着他的肉棒扭了扭腰，“都盼了大半年了。”

话音刚落，展耀就觉得自己的脚离了地面，他整个屁股和腰都让人给托了起来，还没来得及惊呼，他就觉得他体内的那根肉棒动起来了。

“啊......”

“啊——！”

呻吟声不断溢出，展耀眼神涣散，口水淌到下巴上混着眼泪一起掉下来，滴落在地砖上。他感受着腿间吞吐着的肉棒，那肉棒撑得他穴口紧绷绷，弄得一阵阵的酥痒，整个人都被操得浑身无力，展耀只能仰着脖子感受着白羽瞳的肉棒在他肚子里搅动。

他的双腿被白羽瞳掰得更开，体位更加羞耻，浑身上下只有袜子和领带，在公共洗手间里倘若无人的淫叫着。

他被白羽瞳干着。

被他喜欢的男人操着。

正爽着，展耀突然就觉得有烫人的液体滴落在自己腰窝里，他刚打算转头。

“别转过来。”身后的声音发着抖。

展耀回了神，感受着身后的男人将他搂的更紧。他反手摸上了白羽瞳的手腕，却发现那人也在发抖。

“我真的......”

“我真的以为...”

“我再也见不到你了。”

白羽瞳哭了。

然而他一边哭还一边狠狠的日着展耀。白羽瞳腰部力量很强，展耀只觉得自己的下半身除了穴口以外都要没了知觉，他的穴口被操开操软了，不停的收缩，但是白羽瞳连高潮的时间都不给他，搞得他的穴口只能可怜的流着水，继续吞吐着肉棒。

“呜呜呜呜......”

白羽瞳越哭越厉害，那也没停下继续操他的动作。

展耀让他的这幅样子弄得哭笑不得，明明他才是应该哭的那一个（被操哭），他张了张口，想要安慰他一下。

结果他声音还没出来，白羽瞳就开始了冲刺，他脑海里肚子里安慰的话就全变成了浪叫。

“啊....”

“哈啊！”

“慢...慢点......”

“受不，啊！”

展耀眉头突然皱起，脸上是一副要哭的表情，“嗯——~”

白羽瞳猛地挺了好几下腰，然后展耀就觉得自己的穴心一烫，小腹鼓涨了起来。

带着薄茧的手再次抚上那小腹，展耀也抬手，握上那只手，跟随着它抚摸自己的肚子。

他知道，白羽瞳在不安。

半年前自己倒在地上，浑身是血，那副场景一定吓坏他了。

明明那时候也才刚见面不久。

展耀心里别扭着解释，却还是鼻尖一酸。

他爱的人也在乎他。

去他娘的PTSD，老子一来病人都可以做爱了！

展耀流着眼泪却忍不住勾起了嘴角，他抬手摸着埋在自己肩头的毛茸茸的脑袋，侧过头在他耳廓上吻了一下，轻声道，“你知道吗？”

“我一直在找你......”

“我当时中弹躲着的那个区域那么偏僻，K国警察怎么可能那么快发现我。”

“是你告诉他们我的位置的，对不对？”

被拆穿的白羽瞳仍旧装鸵鸟，还带着撒娇意味的拿脑袋蹭了蹭展耀的颈窝。

这哪里是大白老鼠，分明是条大型犬！

俩人正腻乎呢，突然，白羽瞳的电话响了。

白羽瞳矮下身去摸裤子口袋里的电话，他这么一动，展耀才发现自己后穴里还插着白羽瞳的肉棒。

“喂，王韶？”白羽瞳坏心眼的把刚刚蹭出来点的肉棒又顶了回去。

“！！！”

展耀赶忙捂住嘴，转过头拿眼睛瞪他。

搬回了一局的白羽瞳红着眼眶，重新勾起了嘴角，“好，我知道了，备车，马上出发。”

他这边刚撂下电话，展耀就卯足了劲儿拿小穴缴他，满意的听到了白羽瞳倒抽了一口气。

“宝贝儿...”白羽瞳抬手揉展耀的屁股蛋，然后把肉棒从里面拔了出来，“等我回来喂你。”

展耀吃瘪，低着头也不说话。白羽瞳提好裤子从口袋里拿出他随身带着的手绢，贴上了正在往外淌精液的穴口，“擦一下，我马上就回来。”

然后又掏出了一把雷明顿M10，“这把是我私下用枪，以后出外勤你拿它吧。”

出外勤...？！

展耀一听来了精神，也不管大腿内侧还流着精液了，接了枪，好生喜欢。

“让你出外勤也别离开我身边超过三米。”

嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯！！！

展耀头点的像缝纫机，看着白羽瞳的眼里都是boling boling闪着光的。

“咳咳嗯，”白羽瞳努力掩饰掉脸上的红晕和笑意，话锋一转，“不过你......”

“今...今天就别去了......”

说着，白羽瞳就跑出去了，展耀从枪身上抬起头，只来得及扫到对方泛红的耳尖，然后，展耀终于是回过了神，他低头一看，从自己穴口流出来的精液已经快淌到他膝窝了，他小腹也胀鼓鼓的，好难受。

展耀委屈的抬手一按肚子，那穴口就又冒出来一股浓稠的液体。

又羞又愤，展耀深吸了口气。

“白羽瞳！！”

“你个死白老鼠！”

不带套就敢往里射！还射这么多！！！

 

END

这对儿结束啦（呱唧呱唧呱唧）！！！有情人终成眷属了（呱唧呱唧呱唧）！！！

这次比较遗憾的是没有把口交安排上，其实本来想挑战写一下口交的，毕竟我还没写过，但是写着写着就爆字数了，这样看来，口交只能留给《双陪》那篇啦~

想写产乳，想写孕夫（跪）


End file.
